Wings Of Fire: Truth Or Dare?
by FanFictionConnection
Summary: Join your favorite dragons as Tsunami introduces them to a friendly game of truth or dare. (Takes place one year after the war)
1. Chapter o n e

Wings of Fire : Truth Or Dare?

Chapter one with Tsunami,Riptide,Sunny,Starflight, and Fatespeaker.

"Wait? What are we doing?" Starflight asked Tsunami.

"It's this really weird game scavengers use to play." Tsunami said.

"It sounds mean." Sunny said.

"I'm in." Fatespeaker said, shooting a look at the cheerful gold dragon.

"Ok, lets start." Tsunami said as they all sat down in a circle. "Riptide, you can go first."

"Um. Ok." He said, and thought for a while. "Sunny, truth or dare."

"Truth." She said.

"What's the best and worst things about the other dragonets?" Riptide asked.

"Um..." Sunny said. "Tsunami, you are awesome and all, but your supper bossy and you think i'm like Blaze. But then again, you're like my sister." Tsunami frowned. "Starflight is supper smart, but he is a little," Sunny made the signal for crazy with her talons. "About me. It get's kinda disturbing. Plus it's weird knowing I HAD a stalker." She whispered the last few parts. "Glory is really sarcastic and snide, but she is like my sister. And she can be really nice at times." Sunny said. "Um. Clay is really nice, and is like a big brother. He did kind of save Starflight and my life, and he was like, the only one who wasn't furious, WORRIED, but not mad, when I was in the dessert. Starflight, you don't count because you were passed out almost the whole time. Um..." Sunny said, thinking. "I can't really think of a downside."

"SERIOUSLY!" Tsunami cried. "YOU CAN THINK ABOUT THE REST OF ARE FLAWS BUT NOT HIS?!"

"Um." Starflight said. "I can hardly think of anything to. I mean the only thing I could think of was, he's not exactly the brightest dragon in the world, and he loves Peril. Who, by the way, is INSANE!"

"She's not so bad when you actually get to know her." Sunny said. "Also he did risk his life for Glory, save Starflight, then both of us."

"Next then." Tsunami said, wanting to point out Sunny didn't include her name. "Sunny, you can go."

"Um..." Sunny said. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Tsunami said.

"Ok. Ummmmm." Sunny said, thinking. "I dare you to kiss Riptide?"

"To easy." Tsunami said, grabbing Riptide's face in her talons, and pushed her snout against his. Moments later she let go.

"Like I said." She said. "To easy." Riptide had a startled expression on his face, and looked like he could actually blush. Fatespeaker laughed.

"I'm next right?!" She asked when she recovered. Tsunami nodded.

"Sunny, truth or dare?"

"Uh. Truth." Sunny replied.

"If you could fall in love with someone else, OTHER THAN STARFLIGHT, who would it be?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Um. I don't know." Sunny said.

"What about that Smolder fellow?" Tsunami asked.

"HE'S ALMOST 28!" Sunny cried.

"Oh."

"Truth or dare?" Starflight asked Tsunami.

"Duh, dare!" Tsunami said, rolling her eyes at him. "Please make this hard."

"Ok." Starflight said. "I dare you to sit threw the whole How To Train Your Dragon movie."

"PFFT! That's sooooo easy! Fine." Tsunami said.

*later that night.

"OHTHREEMOONSHELPME!" Tsunami cried. "SCAVENGERS WILL NEVER RIDE ON ME! NEVER!"

"Is that hard enough for you?" Starflight asked her.

"NO!" Tsunami cried. "Wait. I DO NOT LOOK ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

*back to present time.

"Ok. My turn." Tsunami said. "Straflight, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit threw that movie to." Tsunami said.

"Ok." He said.

"... Your ok with that?" Tsunami asked. "I thought you were making that dare hard!"

"I did." Starflight said, and smiled. "But I think you forgot i'm b-l-i-n-d, so technically I can't to see it."

Tsunami growled.

"I knew that." She muttered.

"Fatespeaker, truth or dare?" Riptide asked her.

"Truth."

"Why did you think the other 'false dragonets' were your ' friends?" Riptide asked.

"Because they were." Fatespeaker said bluntly.

"Seriously?" Tsunami said. "Viper tried to kill you."

"Plus, they kinda hatted you." Sunny added.

"Flame was pretty excited to kill you too." Starflight said.

Fatespeaker said nothing as she looked away.

"Tsunami, truth or dare?" Sunny said.

"Dare." Tsunami said.

"I dare you to spend a day with you brothers." Sunny said.

"I have brothers?" Tsunami asked.

"YOU HAVE LIKE FIFTY!" Sunny cried.

"I do?" Tsunami said. Riptide nodded.

"Even Anemone knew you guys have brothers." He said. Tsunami scowled at him.

"Sunny, truth or dare?" Fatespeaker said.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone else?" Fatespeaker asked her.

"Nope." Sunny said.

"Seriously." Fatespeaker asked. "No one?"

"Hu uh." Sunny said. "I've never fallen in love with someone."

"Really." Tsunami said. "No one at all?"

"No one." Sunny said.

"Wow." Fatespeaker said.

"Ok. Riptide, truth or dare?" Starflight asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash things in aquatic at random in front of Coral." Starflight.

"What?!" Riptide cried. "She already almost killed me!"

"Oh, she wouldn't do anything THAT bad." Tsunami said.

*three days later*

"So." Coral said, delicately eating a fish. "When are you going to visit me more Tsunami?"

"Well, I don't know." Tsunami said, nudging Riptide, who sighed and started flashing random aquatic.

"WHAT?!" Coral screeched. "WHAT DID YOU JUST FLASH AT ME?!"

"MOTHER! It was a da-" Tsunami started, but Coral leaped out of her chair at Riptide, dragging Anemone and Aluket with her.

"MOM!" Anemone cried "STOP!" Riptide dodged, as Coral landed next to him, and ran in a different direction as Coral tried to stab him with her narwal spear tail.

"YOUSAIDSHEWOULDN'TDOANYTHINGRASANAL!" Riptide Screamed at Tsunami.

*present time*

"If you say so Tsunami." Riptide said. "How much longer will we do this?"

"Let 's go around one more time." Tsunami said and Riptide nodded.

"Tsunami, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Eh. Truth." She said.

"How bad were Krestal, Dune, and Webs?" Riptide asked.

"Like REALLY bad. Krestal was violent, Dune was to, and Webs did nothing to stop them." Tsunami said. "Ummm. Webs was way better than them though." Riptide shrugged.

"Sunny, truth or dare?" Tsunami asked Sunny.

"You skipped me." She said.

"Well. Uh, just truth or dare." Tsunami said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to," Tsunami said, and leaned to Sunny to whisper the rest.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "WHY?!"

"It is just a dare." Tsunami reassured her. "I'll make her so mad." Sunny sighed and gave Starflight a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fatespeaker?" He asked.

"Say it was you!" Sunny mouthed to Fatespeaker.

"Yup dearest?" Fatespeaker said. She scowled at Sunny, And Sunny scowled back.

"Fatespeaker, truth or dare?" Sunny said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Squid that you liked him." Sunny said.

"WHAT?!" Fatespeaker cried.

*a day later.*

"Squid I liked you." Fatespeaker mumbled and walked away.

"WHAT?" Squid cried. "EWWEWWEWEEWW!" Fatespeaker turned around to face him.

"YOU SPOILED BRAT!" She cried. "IT WAS A DARE YOU IDIOT! YOU WOULD BE THE LAST DRAGON I WOULD EVER GO ON A DATE WITH! GRRRRR! WHY CAN'T YOU BE JUST A LITTLE NICE ONCE IN A WHILE?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" She walked away leaving Squid speechless with wide eyes.

*present time*

"Ugh. Fine." Fatespeaker said. "Anyway, Sunny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Fatespeaker smiled.

"I dare you to tell the others that your having eggs."

"WHAT?!" Sunny cried.

"Wow. That's harsh." Tsunami said. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

*a day later*

"I'm having eggs." Sunny said.

"WHAT?!" Glory, Peril, Clay, and Deathbringer cried.

"HOW?!" Glory demanded.

"Um." Sunny stuttered.

"Who's the dad?" Peril asked.

"Uhhhh..." Sunny said.

"Are they hybrids?" Clay asked.

"Geez!" Sunny screamed. "IT WAS A STUPID DARE! YOU ALL SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS HAVING EGGS?!"

"I knew you were lying." Deathbringer said. "I could tell." They all looked at him. "Oh. And Riptide told me."

*present time*

"So. Truth or dare Tsunami?" Starflight asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get in an argument with Anemone and Aluket about who should be the next queen." He told her.

"Ok."

*four days later*

"So. Who should be the next queen." Tsunami asked her two sisters, who were able to be off their harness off for a while.

"I think it should me me." Anemone said. "I'm smarter than the both of you."

"WHAT?!" Tsunami cried. "I'm smart. Plus, i'm the eldest. And the strongest. I should be queen."

"Well. I'm the youngest, so I would probably have the longest rule." Alulet, who was just turning one, squeaked. "And, i'm by far the prettiest."

"OHTHREEMOONS!" Tsunami cried.

"What?" Anemone asked.

"WE SOUND LIKE BURN, BLISTER, AND BLAZE!" Aluket cried.

"No, I was going to say, I thought I WAS THE PRETTIEST!" Tsunami cried.

"Well, you were right about being the smartest one." Aluket said to Anemone.

*present time*

"So, it's my last turn." Riptide said, and Tsunami nodded.

"Ok..." He said. "Tsunami, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask two other dragons to play in a few more days, because this is surprisingly fun." Riptide said and smiled.

Ok, don't get me wrong, but I actually like the second how to train your dragon movie, even though NONE of it would work on wings of fire dragons ;)

Also, if you have any truths or dares for any of your favorite dragons, just pm me, or leave a review, THANKS!


	2. Chapter T W O

Wings of fire: truth or dare? Chapter two with Tsunami, Riptide, Clay, and Peril.

"Wait, this sounds weird." Peril said. "But, I'll play."

"I don't know. It seems a bit harsh." Clay said.

"Come on." Tsunami said. "Sunny even did it."

"Well, if she was ok with it..." He said.

"Ok, i'll start." Riptide said. "Clay, truth or dare?"

"Um. Dare?"

"So MudWings are able to hold their breath for a hour right?" Riptide asked, and Clay nodded.

"I dare you to prove it."

"Um. How?" Clay asked.

"Their's a pool at the back of the cave." Tsunami said and he groaned.

"Fine." He said and walked over to it. "Tell me when it's over." Clay said, and jumped in.

"Peril, it's your turn." Tsunami told her.

"Ok." She said, and thought for a moment. "Tsunami, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Tsunami cried. "Please, PLEASE, make it challenging."

"Ok." Peril said, smiling. "I dare you to," she leaned close enough without burning her, and whispered,

"Say you're expecting eggs in front of your mother AND Riptide, AND the other dragonets."

"Ok." Tsunami said. "I think I've met my match at this game."

*five days later.*

"WHAT?!" Screamed everyone at once. Coral growled at Riptide.

"YOU. ARE? WHAT?!" She screamed. "YOU'RE HAVING DRAGONETS WITH, HIM?!"

"Hey, I didn't know about it!" Riptide said, and Coral leaped at him, and he ran in the opposite direction.

"IMGOINGTOKILLYOU!" Coral screamed, chasing Riptide.

*present time*

"So, it's my turn." Tsunami said. "Peril, truth or dare?"

"D-a-r-e."

"I dare you to heat up the pool, BOILING HOT." Tsunami said.

"Wait. Won't that hurt Clay?" Riptide asked.

"Well, not really." Tsunami said. "He does have fire prof scales."

"Ok then." Peril said, and stuck her talons in the water. It started to boil and steam in an instant. Clay leaped out of in, yelping.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He cried.

"It was a dare." Tsunami said.

"WHY?!"

"It's just a game." Tsunami said again. "You do have fire prof scales."

"BUT IT STILL HURTS!" Clay screamed at her.

"Lets just play again." Peril said.

"Fine." Clay said, and sat down beside her.

"My turn." Riptide said. "Peril, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you date if Clay wasn't around?" Riptide asked.

"Well, probably no one." Peril said. "Since I burn everyone else. Anyway." She said and smiled. "Tsunami, truth or dare?" Tsunami raised her chin defiantly.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Riptide." Peril said.

"Not another one of those." Riptide groaned as Tsunami pressed her snout against his.

"It's your turn." Peril told Clay.

"Um. Ok." He said. "Tsunami, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Why can't you memorize your own brother's names?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE LIKE FIFTY!" Tsunami cried. "Anyway, Clay, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to regret this." He said. "But dare."

"I dare you to kiss Peril."

"What?" Clay asked as Peril pushed her snout against his. After a long moment, Peril pulled away and settled back down. Clay's eyes were practically the size of the moons and he had a startled expression that melted into a nervous grin.

"Clay, truth or dare?" Riptide asked.

"Dare." He said, dreamy eyed.

"I dare you to make Coral mad."

"WHAT?!" Clay cried, finally snapping out of it.

"Don't worry. I've done it millions of times." Riptide said.

*four days later*

"TSUNAMI!" Clay cried"HELPMEYOURMOTHERISINSANE!" He ran in the opposite direction as Coral chased him, trying to stab him with her tail.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He cried. "NOTHING, THATS WHAT I DID!" Anemone and Aluket were sitting on one of the ledges in the feasting hall beside Tsunami, with out their harnesses on because of their mother's chase.

"Wow." Anemone said. "She really doesn't like him. What'd he do?"

"Like he said. Nothing." Tsunami said.

"Are you going to stop then?" Aluket squeaked. "Or at least try to help him?" Tsunami thought for a moment.

"Nah." She said. "I'll stop 'em in a little bit. This is actually getting entertaining!"

*present time*

"Ok then." Clay said.

"Truth or dare Tsunami?" Peril asked.

"D a r e."

"I dare you to act nice all of tomorrow." Peril said. "That means NO YELLING and NO ARGUING."

"WHAT?!" Tsunami cried.

(Of course, being Tsunami, she epically failed that dare.)

"Anyways, my turn." Riptide said. "Peril, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing random songs every time you walk past a dragon." Riptide said.

"Really?" Peril asked and Riptide nodded.

*in the days following*

"THIS DRAGONS ON FIRE!" Peril sang as she walked past Glory. "AND PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS A DARE!" She walked past Starflight, and sang,

"TALK NEARDY TO ME! Duh duh duhduhduhduhdhu du duhdhudhudhudhu!"

Then she passed Jambu and sang,

"SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DYMOND!" (Un) surprisingly he started singing along. She passed Scarlet and thought for a moment. Then she sang,

"HATE IS A STRONG WORD, BUT I REALLY RELLY REALLY DONT LIKE YOU!" And Scarlet scowled at her.

*present time*

"Anyway, my turn!" Peril said. "Riptide, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok." Peril said, smiling. "I dare you to scream in a high pitched voice, that you have always loved Tsunami, oh. AT the summer place."

"UGH!" Riptide cried.

*five days later*

"I'LL AAAALLWWWWAAAAYYYYSSS LLLLLOOOOOVVVVEE YYOOOUU TTTTSSSSUUUUUNNNNNAAAAMMMMMII!" Riptide cried as Tsunami faced palmed and other dragons laughed.

*present time*

"Tsunami, Truth or dare?" Clay asked.

"Eh, truth."

"What do you think about Riptide's dare?" He asked.

"That idiot." Tsunami said as Riptide gave her a look.

"But I love him anyway!"

"Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy, Peril, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" Peril cried.

"Ok." Tsunami said, with a smile."I dare you two to make out for ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" Clay cried.

"Make it two and i'm in." Peril said, and Clay looked at her.

"Three." Tsunami said.

"Deal."

"RIPTIDETRUTHORDARE?" Clay asked quickly.

"Um. Truth?"

"HOWDIDWEGETDRAGEDINTOTHIS?!" He cried.

"Time starts... Now." Tsunami said, and Peril leaned into Clay. After three minutes, Clay pulled away.

"PLEASE no more kissing for just a few minutes!" He cried. Peril scowled.

"Well, if you don't want to anymore, We can just split up." She said.

"I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He cried. "It's just weird kissing for the first time, especially doing it in a game! AND FOR THREE MINUTES STRAIGHT!"

"Well, ugh! ITS JUST A GAME!" Peril cried.

"And it is kinda ockward having are first kiss during it though." Clay said, rubbing behind his horns, looking away.

"Let's just keep playing." Peril said.

"Um..." Riptide said. He walked over to Peril and whispered something to her. She tried to hide a smile, and nodded.

"Truth or dare Tsunami." Riptide asked her.

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with Clay." Riptide said and Tsunami gasped.

"WHAT?!" She cried.

"Wait. What's seven minutes of heaven?" Clay asked.

"You go in another room and kiss for seven minutes straight!" Tsunami cried and Clay flared his wings.

"WHAT?!" He cried.

"You can't back out from a dare." Riptide said, pushing them toward the small cave at the back of the room. When they were in it, Peril and Riptide settled near the entrance to listen.

"Do you think this'll work?" Peril whispered to Riptide.

"Hopefully." He said. "I hope so."

Clay drew in a sharp breath, puffed his cheeks slightly, and looked away, while Tsunami tapped her front talons on the ground.

"Soooooo." Tsunami said. "What are we suppose to do?" Clay said nothing.

"Do we kiss, or not and say we did, or just say we couldn't do it?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Clay cried.

"It's not like I liked you anyway." Tsunami muttered.

"WHAT?" Clay cried. "YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME?!"

"Well, when we were younger." Tsunami said.

"YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER!" Clay cried.

"Well; Riptide would be like my brother if I considered Webs as my father." Tsunami argued.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T GROW UP UNDER A MOUNTAIN FOR SIX YEARS WITH HIM!" Clay cried. Then suddenly Tsunami pressed her snout against his to shut him up, but he shoved her away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Clay roared, taking a few steps back.

"It was just a dare!" Tsunami said, and Clay turned around to face her.

"Tsunami, were both in a relationship! I'm proposing soon! We're planning to have dragonets soon to! So that was WAY uncalled for!" Clay cried.

"Wait." Tsunami said. "Your proposing?" Clay sat down with a sigh.

"Well, ya. We've been together for almost a year." He said. "And I really love Peril."

"I'm happy for you." Tsunami said.

"Told you they wouldn't do it." Said Peril, who was standing at the entrance with Riptide. She ran towards Clay, and in moments, Clay was on his back with Peril on top.

"Uh, you probably heard all of that, didn't you." Clay said.

"Yes." Peril said with a small laugh.

"Well then, Peril will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course you huge idiot! As if you needed to ask!" She said, pressed her snout against his as they twined tails.

"Awwwwwwwww." Riptide said.

Thanks for the truths and dares! The next chapter will be with Glory, Deathbringer, Sunny, and Starflight.


	3. Chapter tHrEe

Wings of fire truth or dare with Deathbringer, Glory, Sunny, and Smolder.

(Author note below, important!)

Chapter three

I do not own Wings of fire

"Ooooooo, this sounds fun." Glory said. "We'll play."

"You can go first Sunny." Smolder said.

"Ok." Sunny said. "Deathbringer,"

"Hmm."

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"Ok." Sunny said. "I dare you to stay in a scavenger's den for a few days."

"WHAT?!" Deathbringer cried.

"Oh, I thought you said you WEREN'T afraid of scavengers." Glory said.

*later that week*

"GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETTIAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAY!" Deathbringer cried. He was being chased by a number of scavengers as Glory laughed.

"NOSERIOUSLY!" Deathbringer cried. "INEEDHELP- OW!" A scavenger stabbed it weird sword threw his tail, and Glory spat venom at it. The scavenger was covered in it, and Glory and Deathbringer made a run for it.

"Well." Glory said as they flew. "You lasted two days." Deathbringer glared at her.

"Five left!"

***present time***

"Ok. Glory, truth or dare." Deathbringer asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be handcuffed to Tsunami for a day." Deathbringer said.

"WHAT!" Glory cried.

*the next day*

"NO, were going to the summer palace."

"I think you forgot, I'M NOT A FISH LIKE YOU ARE!"

"I'm NOT A FISH!"

"Well you smell like one!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well you do!"

"At least I haven't killed like, thirty dragons!"

"At least I haven't killed my own father!"

"At least I know who my father is!"

"BUT I DIDNT KILL HIM!"

"SHUTUPABOUTTHAT!" Tsunami screamed and leaped (as far as she could, considering being hand cuffed.) at Glory as Deathbringer and Riptide watched.

"This is hilarious." Deathbringer said.

"Should we help them?" Riptide asked.

"Nah." Deathbringer said. "I say we just sit back and enjoy the show."

"WHAT?!" Glory and Tsunami both screamed.

"YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!" Glory cried, dragging Tsunami along with her.

"NOW this is entertaining." Riptide said, sitting back.

*present time*

"Deathbringer, truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to scavenger sit Flower for a day."

"WHAT?!" Smolder and Deathbringer screamed.

"NO!"

"It's only for a day." Glory said.

"Fine." Smolder said. "Only if i'm there though."

*a few days later*

"OK!" Deathbringer cried. "TAKEITBACKNOW!"

"Flower." Smolder said, and the scavenger perched on his shoulder. "Are you seriously scared of her?"

"NO!" Deathbringer cried. "They just scare me..."

"Yeah. That's called, 'being afraid of scavengers'." Smolder said.

"SHUT UP!" Deathbringer screamed.

"Hey, who's the one with the poisonous tail here?" Smolder said.

"And who's the one who is an assassin, and lives up to his name?" Deathbringer reminded him. Smolder thought for a moment.

"Toshay."

*present time*

"Anyways, Glory. Truth or dare." Smolder asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell your entire kingdom that you quite being queen." Smolder said.

"Fine." Glory muttered.

*two days later*

"Your Going to do WHAT?!" Grandeur roared.

"I quit." Glory said.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Grandeur roared, grabbing Glory by the ruff.

"OWW! LET ME GO!" Glory screamed. "Oooooowwwwww!"

"You are NOT going to let these dragons turn into lazy RainWings that CANT EVEN CATCH A MONKEY!" Grandeur screamed.

"IT WAS A DARE!" Glory cried. "IM NOT QUITTING! THREE MOONS, LET ME GO!" Grandeur let her go.

"What do you mean, 'a dare'?" She asked suspiciously.

*present time.*

"You know Grandeur is going to kill me, though." Glory said.

"Anyways. Deathbringer, truth or dare?" Sunny asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be locked in the same room as a scavenger." Sunny said.

"Why am I the only one who is getting dares about scavengers?!" Deathbringer cried.

Later that day

"GETMEOTTAHERE!" Deathbringer cried. "YOU DIDNT TAKE ITS SOWARD AWAY!"

"You have only thirty five seconds left Deathy." Glory said.

"Is that seriously what you call him?" Sunny asked.

"He hates it." Glory said, as Deathbringer pounded on the rock they rolled in front of the cave he was in.

"ITSBEENTHIRTYFIVESECONDS!" Deathbringer cried. "NOWLETMEOUTOFHERE!"

"Okokok." Glory said, pushing on the bolder.

"Um." She said, pushing on it even harder. "I think it's stuck."

"WHAT?!" Deathbringer screamed.

"Um." Glory said. "Yeah. I think you might need to wait a bit."

"Wh- ACK! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!" Deathbringer screamed at the scavenger he was stuck with.

Present time

"So, Sunny. Truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"Truth." Sunny said.

"Who would you go out with if you could choose?" Glory asked. "You have to choose someone."

"Uh." Sunny said. "I'm really into anyone."

"Are you sure?" Glory said. "No one?"

"Well." Sunny said. "Quibil's kinda cute."

"Who's that?" Deathbringer asked.

"You wouldn't know him." Sunny said, frowning.

"Hey, you don't know that." He said. "I may have tried to kill someone he knows, or he may have hired me." Sunny frowned.

"Sunny, truth or dare?" Deathbringer asked.

"Truth." She said. "I don't want to be looked in a room with a scavenger." Deathbringer frowned.

"Do you like Smold-" he started, but was cut off by Sunny.

"THREE MOONS!" She cried. "HAVE YOU NOT WATCHED THE ORCHID AND BLISTER SHOW?! HE PROPOSED AND I SAID NO! DOES THAT GIVE YOU YOUR ANSWER!?"

Glory and Deathbringer both had wide eyes.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Have you not seen her scream before?" Smolder asked.

"Actually, no." Glory said.

"Get use to IT!" Sunny said.

"Okokokokok!" Glory said. "Geez. Are you turning into Tsunami?"

"SHUT UP!" Sunny cried. "YOU ALL DO THAT! IM NOT LIKE BLAZE OR YOU OR TSUNAMI OR ANYONE ELSE! IM ONLY LIKE ME!"

"Wow." Deathbringer said. "Tell us how you really feel."

"AGH!" Sunny screamed.

Hey guys! So ssoorryy I haven't updated for a while. Soooo. To all of my loyal viewers, if you leave what dragons should play truth or dare with other dragons, leave them below with a truth or dare if you can, and I will them.(promise ;] ) (Also, the next chapter will be with Fjord, Glacier, Horizon, and Blaze! Also, for those who don't remember, Horizon was killed by Peril in the first book.) Also, I will be updating the Orchid and Blister show tonight, and It will be on the site by tomorrow!


	4. Chapter f4o4u4r4

Wings of fire truth or dare with Blaze, Glacier, and Fjord.

Oh gosh! Supper sorry for not updating for almost forever! Sorry! Anyway. Since HALF OF YOU FORGOT WHO HORIZON IS, i'm not using him. Oh, I would have posted this yesterday, but I got a really bad head ache.

"GLACIER!" Blaze cried, walking in. "OOOOOO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE, FOREVER!" Glacier blinked.

"Why are you here again?" She asked.

"BECAUSE!" Blaze cried as she adjusted her bright pink sweater. "Aren't we besties?"

"Whaties?" Glacier asked.

"OH I HAVE SOOOO MUCH TO TEACH YOU!" Blaze cried.

"Hey, Glacier?" Asked a voice outside. Glacier's eyes grew wide.

"OK! Getoutgetoutgetout!" She cried, shoving Blaze out the door. When she opened it, they both saw a pale blue IceWing standing there.

"Oooooooo, who's that?" Blaze asked. Glacier let go of her, and Blaze fell toward the ground with a yelp.

"Hey, um. I kinda left something here..." He said slowly. Blaze scrambled up to stand beside Glacier.

"Oooooooooo! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Blaze cried.

"What's his name?!" The IceWing looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, I can come back later..." He said, backing away.

"Never mind her." Glacier said, shoving the SandWing's face away as Blaze yelped. "Come in."

"Um. Ok?" The IceWing said, stepping inside, and Glacier pushed Blaze out, slamming the door.

"Sooo, what did you forget?" Glacier asked.

"I, uh... I think you may have a stalker..." The IceWing said, pointing at the window. Blaze had her face pressed against the glass, with creepy wide eyes.

"Can. You. Let. Me. In." She asked, and put her talons on the glass too. "It. Is. Cool. Out. Here." Glacier looked at her talons, then opened the door.

"OOOOOOOOH ITS SOOOO COLD OUT THERE!" Blaze cried. "ANYWAYS! Who wants to play truth or dare?!"

"What?" Glacier asked.

"Truth or dare." The IceWing said. "It's a game were you try to get revenge on the other people who play."

"I'M IN." The queen said, sitting down. She looked up at the IceWing. "As your queen, I demand you to sit down." The IceWing sighed and sat down beside her.

"Truth or dare?" Blaze asked.

"Dare." Glacier said.

"I dare you to tell me who he is." Blaze said, pointing at the IceWing.

"Ok." Glacier said. "Dizzy idiot, Fjord, Fjord, dizzy idiot."

"Oh! Hi dizzy idiot!" Blaze said. "Normally she gets my name mixed up with that to." Glacier face palmed.

"Truth or dare Blaze." She asked.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stick your tung to an iceberg." Glacier said.

*minutes later*

"OOOOO THES FEWLS WIRD!" Blaze said. Glacier and Fjord were clawing at the ice around the iceberg, as Blaze tried to turn her head, trying to see what they were doing. The IceWings were able to break the iceberg away from the rest of the ice, and Blaze started to drift away.

"Whet's goiwng on?" Blaze cried, with her tung still stuck to the ice.

"Oh no. You're floating away Blaze." Glacier said. "Well. See you later!"

"Soooo." Fjord said. "Where were we again?"

* around an hour later *

Glacier and Fjord were sitting on Glacier's couch when they both heard a knock at the door. Glacier got up to open it and jumped back when she saw Blaze standing there with almost blue scales, covered in snow and ice, and to top it all off, her pink scarf and sweater was gone.

"F-F-F-FOU-N-ND YOU-U-U!" She cried threw chattering teeth. "P-P-P-P-P-PLEASE L-L-L-ET ME I-I-I-IN." Glacier moved over a bit, and Blaze flew threw the door, and tried to make a fire in the never used fire place. (Hey, I know that there wouldn't be a fire place there, but COME ON! It's a fanfic!)

"Gosh. Penguins are soooo rude! One stole my scarf and another took my sweeter!" Blaze said.

"Blaze truth or dare." Fjord said. Glacier almost forgot about the game.

"Truth."

"Do you ever think you're annoying?" Fjord asked.

"No." Blaze said. "I'm awesome! Anyway. Glacier, truth or dare?!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell the rest of your kingdom that Fjord is the new king."

"Ok." Glacier said.

*one week later*

"Behold. Your new king." Glacier said. All of the dragons in front of them were silent. Suddenly one of them in the middle of the crown jumped up with his talons in the air, cheering;

"I KNEW IT!"

*present time*

"Blaze, truth or dare." Glacier asked.

"Dare."

"Ok." Glacier said, and thought for a moment. "I dare you to make out with random dragons threw out the month."

"Ok. I do that all the time!" Blaze said, and Glacier and Fjord glanced at each other.

*with in the next month*

Blaze pressed her snout against a random NightWing's. When she pulled away, he looked love stuck.

"That never gets old Fatespeaker." He said.

"Yeah, uh, i'm over here..." Another NightWing said.

"Sunny?" He asked slowly.

"Nope." Blaze said. "MEEEEEEEE!"

"GGGGGGAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!" The NightWing screamed running away. "I NEED TALON SANITIZER FOR MY MOUTH!" The other NightWing started digging in her bag.

"Which kind Starry?" She asked.

"I DONT CARE! Well... PREFERABLY STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE!"

*present time*

"Ooooook..." Fjord said. "Blaze truth or dare."

"T-r-u-t-h !"

"Why do you think you're sooooo pretty?" Fjord asked.

"Because I am!" Blaze said, and they rolled there eyes at her.

"Glacier, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss him." Blaze said, and Glacier and Fjord backed away from each other.

"HE'S JUST MY NEIGHBOR." Glacier said.

"Oh. He is?" Blaze said.

"Yeah." Fjord said, scooting a few more inches away from them.

"Ok... NEVER MIND!" Blaze said. "Truth- why do IceWings care about that silly old war?"

"Because, that's when my mother died, I became queen at like, seven." Glacier said.

"Oh... COOL!" Blaze cried.

"Glacier, truth or dare?" Fjord said.

"Truth."

"Do you like random dragons walking into your taverns?"

"No. Why?" Glacier asked.

"Well... Never mind."

"Oh, what about into your place?" Blaze said. "Two RainWings found me and took me to the dragonets of destiny!"

"Ok, I need more guards." Glacier said.

"Yeah. I should be going." Fjord said, and walked over to the door. But when he opened it, there was at least four dragons length of snow pilled up.

"Oh, did I not tell you there was a blizzard?" Blaze said. "OH WELL! WHO'S NEXT?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fjord and Glacier both screamed at the same time.


	5. Chapta 5i5e

Truth Or Dare chapter five!

IT'S ALIVE!

I'm super sorry about not updating! So, let's begin. Oh, also, the next chapters will be with Sunny, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Clay. Oh, also I would like to thank everyone for dares and truths.

"Ooooooooo." Glory said. "This is going to be fun."

They were all sitting in a small circle, in a surprisingly refurbished cave.

"I'LL START!" Deathbringer cried, and Tsunami and Riptide jumped.

"Ok then." Tsunami said.

"Tsunami, AND GLORY, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Tsunami and Glory said In unison.

"I dare you and the other dragonets of destiny to be tied up with the false dragonets for a WHOLE DAY!" Deathbringer said. "That's for the scavenger dares!"

*three days later, and after tracking Flame and Viper down, and knocking them out so they could be dragged back for the dare*

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunami screamed at Ochre. "STOP EATIMG YOU USLESS MUDWING!"

"ACK! Theses ropes are SUFFOCATING me, and this lump's not helping either!" Viper screamed, and pointed her tail to Clay.

"How did I get tied to you?" Clay argued.

"HOW DID I GET TIED UP TO YOU?" Viper argued back.

"So, what are we doing tonight Fatey?" Starflight asked. (Just be clear, I pronounced it Fate - ie not fatty ok?)

"Beats me Stary." Fatespeaker said.

"MOONS, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO BARF!" Flame cried.

"Gosh Starflight, just leave Sunny out of this whole conversation." Glory said, and tried to scoot father away from Flame, but the ropes held her where she was.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sunny cried.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE, SO LOUD!" Squid screamed and Sunny flared her wings to make him uncomfortable so he kept winning.

"Your right," Riptide told Deathbringer. "This is entertaining."

"Should we untie them?" Peril asked.

"Nope."

"I SWEAR DEATHBRINGER!" Glory cried. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah..." Deathbringer said. "We should keep them tied up."

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww!" Cried Ochre.

"WWWWWWWWaaaaaaaaat." Tsunami cried back.

"I-can't-reach-the-last-mango!" Ochre cried, trying to swish his tail closer to the orange fruit, but ended up pushing it closer to Clay.

"Ooooo mango!" Clay said, trying to reach it.

"NO!" Ochre cried. "I called it!"

"I'm closer to it!" Clay said back.

"No! Hissssssssssssssssss! It's mine!" Ochre cried.

"Ah yeah!" Glory said. "Get that mango!"

"I WILL!" Ochre cried.

"Not you, you fat MudWing." Flame said.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Clay cried.

"Ooo Mango." Peril said running over and grabbing it, and splitting it in half, then eating one of the pieces while the two MudWings gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Ocher, and tried to move toward the other half, pulling Tsunami along with him, while Clay stared at Peril in disbelief.

"W-why would you?" He whispered, and Peril tried not to laugh.

"You can't eat everything, and expect me to starve, can you?" She asked as she swished the second part of the burnt mango toward Clay.

"Yesssss." He said. "I love you!"

"Where they seriously fighting over a mango?" Riptide asked Peril as she walked over to sit beside them.

"Yup." She said. "It's not unusual."

"Oooooo we should toss something like a snake out there and see what their reactions are!" Deathbringer suggested.

*present time*

"Ugggghhh." Tsunami groaned. "Ok, who's next?"

"I volunteer!" Glory said.

"You've been reading to much Hunger games." Deathbringer said.

"Tsunami, truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"DARE."

"I dare you to make the others read The Fault In Our Stars." Glory said.

"The what?" Tsunami asked.

*three days later*

"ALL THE FEELS!" Sunny cried. "Why did HE have to die?!"

"Why would you Make us read that?!" Starflight cried after Sunny read it to him.

"Is Hazel ever happy again?!" Clay cried. "Why couldn't the other scavengers save Gus?!"

"Come on, would someone just tell her there's other scavengers in the den?" Tsunami asked, and the others gasped.

"You just dissed Agustzle." Starflight whispered. "Shame on you."

*present time*

"Glory, truth or dare?" Tsunami asked.

"Eh, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Deathbringer, or make my mom mad." Tsunami said.

Deathbringer smiled, and tried to push his snout against Glory's, but Glory pushed him away.

"I'll make your mom mad." She said, and Deathbringer groaned.

*a week later at a "queenly meeting"? Hey, that's all I could come up with!*

"So, everything is perfectly fine in th-" Coral started, but Glory cut her off.

"Pineapple."

"Ummm." Coral said. "Wha-"

"Apples, bandanas, coconuts." Glory said randomly.

"Ok, calm Dow-" Coral tried to say.

"Flower, opal, onyx." Glory kept saying.

"CALM DOW-"

"PIE, CAKE, ICE CREAM."

"UUUGGGHH!" Coral cried. "You and Rip-"

"RIPTIDE, MARRIAGE, DRAGONETS!" Glory cried, and Coral roared.

"WILL. YOU. STOP."

"Omg, lol, nope."

*present time*

"Glory, truth or dare?" Riptide asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to talk in text message for a whole week." Riptide said. "Examples; Lol, brb, ttyl, omg, ect."

Glory groaned.

*the fallowing days.*

"Omg, like, ttyl! Brb." Glory told Grandeur, and Grandeur looked baffled.

"What?" Sunny asked, and Glory groaned.

"It's totes like, humiliation or secrets being spilled. Like, omg, and wtm. Well, gtg, and b-y-e." She said, and before Sunny could ask what she said, she added, "Don't you dare make me say it again."

*I couldn't come up with anymore, so present time*

"Riptide, truth or dare?" Deathbringer asked.

"Dare?"

"I dare you to sing random songs to dragons as you walk by." Deathbringer said.

"Waiiiiiit..." Riptide said. "Didn't I dare Peril to do that?"

"Yeah." Deathbringer said. "She told me to dare you that."'

*the next day*

"We don't even have to try, it's always a good t- OW!" Riptide cried as Tsunami pushed his face away.

*a day after that, and at the summer palace.*

"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be freiiiiiinds?" Riptide sang to Coral at a small feast, and earned a scowl.

"No." She said.

*the next day*

"I'm a knock-knock-knocking on heavens door." Riptide sang after Coral tried to kill him.

"Come on." Tsunami said. "It wasn't soooo bad."

"She freaking hates me." Riptide sang again.

"Well..." Tsunami said.

"What ya don't understand, she'd throw a grenade at me, throw my face on a blade, for her, she'd pushed me in front of a train, for her, she would do anything to me, she'd out me threw all this pain, PUT A BULLET STRAIGHT THREW MY BRAIN, and you wouldn't do anything." Riptide sang.

"Hey, that's not true." Tsunami argued.

"You're right, but we're going home, going home, tell your mom we're going home." Riptide sang.

*present time.*

"You're mom's going to kill me." Riptide said.

"Most likely." Tsunami said.

"Tsunami, interrogatiattion or humiliation?" Glory asked.

"Wha-"

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When are you marring Riptide?" Glory asked.

"Uuuuuuh." Tsunami said awkwardly.

"Oh, that reminds me." Riptide said kneeling down.

"Oooooo yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Tsunami cried, but Riptide looked awkwardly to the side.

"Actually I just dropped my Cheeto, so um, I just, uh, needed to probably pick it up... soooo... Yeaaah..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Tsunami cried.

"Yup- no... Wait. It was a Derito." Riptide said, and Tsunami hit the chip outa his hand.

"WAT?! Why ya gota be so mean?" Riptide asked.

"Why ya gota not propose?" Tsunami said.

"Yeah." Glory said. "I think only Clay can pull off a proposal at a truth or dare game, and make it sound cool."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That he can pull of a proposal at a truth or dare game and it not sounding terrifying." Deathbringer said.

"Tsunami, it's your turn." Glory said.

"Glory truth or dare?" Tsunami asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with Deathy." Tsunami said.

"Wha-" Deathbringer asked.

"We make out for seven minutes." Glory said.

"Oooooooooo," Deathbringer said. "I like this dare."

*seven minutes later.*

"Ok, come on." Tsunami said, turning her video camera on.

"Why are you bringing that?" Riptide asked.

"For reasons." Tsunami said, and they opened the door where Glory and Deathbringer were. They paused for a second, but Deathbringer shoved the camera away, hissing;

"Seven more minutes, ok?!"

*ten minutes later*

"Riptilde, your turn."

"It's just Rip. Riptide," Riptide said, and Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Deathbringer, truth or d-" Riptide stated, but was cut off by a gruff voice at the entrance of the cave.

"HEY. YOU FOUR!" A large SkyWing called. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsunami, Riptide, DeathBringer and Glory all jumped up, but Tsunami and Riptide took off for the second entrance at the back of the cave, and Deathbringer and Glory fallowed. When they were in the air, Glory asked;

"What was that about?"

"That wasn't our cave." Riptide said. "We just thought it was abandoned..."


End file.
